


bring the pain

by BeWhoYouAre99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeWhoYouAre99/pseuds/BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Dramione. Muggle AU. Hermione is engaged and Draco is heartbroken. "Granger, you can't do this. You need to pick me, dammit. Choose ME. LOVE ME!" He's going all Meredith Grey on her, and it's all her fault for making him watch Grey's Anatomy with her. They're in a bit of a problematic situation, what with Hermione having a secret of her own. One shot. REPOSTING from fanfic.net.





	bring the pain

Happy birthday to badpostfeltson on twitter! Here's to hoping you have a great year. Everyone should head on over and check out her kickass Dramione/Feltson moodboards. They're AMAZING.

Here's the description of what she wanted: "hermione getting married and draco sort of stopping her or something? hahahaha that's so cliche but i love it."

Well, without further ado, here we go: a Muggle AU, post boarding school.

/

It hits him straight in the gut when his girl breaks up with him after only a month of dating, if that's what they were doing; makes him wonder whether he was delusional in thinking she was his girl in the first place. But what's worse is that she breaks up with him and ends up going back to her stupid ex boyfriend at the same time.

Said stupid ex boyfriend, McLaggen, went down on his knee, and ruined Draco's elaborate plans to get Granger back by asking her to marry him.

Which is how Draco finds himself, in a club in Diagon Alley, drowning himself in whiskey and gin. In his inebriated state, he's lost all sense of control and purpose, as he tells the bartender all the sad details of his little sob story.

This particular club is owned by one of Draco's roommate slash best friend from boarding school, and the man in question, a Theo Nott, ex member of the Slytherin House, is serving drinks on this side of the counter tonight because one of his employees found herself with salmonella poisoning or whatever that is, which is why it's an all hands on deck situation here. It's a busy Friday night, and it's just him and goody two shoes Seamus Finnegan, manning the fort behind the bar, with just three members of the waitstaff delivering drinks and food to the patrons. They're doing a pretty goddamn good job, until Theo's ferrety friend, Draco, strolls in, demanding a drink, that quickly turns into five drinks.

"You need to get your head out of your ass," says Theo in a matter of fact way, just as he mixes a vodka on the rocks for a pretty brunette eyeing him across the room. She's already downed three of those before and this one is on the house now. Shooting a wink at her, he tells one of the waitresses, to the take the drink over to the young woman that seems intent on bedding him, if all goes well by the end of the night. He'll personally go over to her in a bit, once he's done dealing with his messed up friend.

Draco groans. "It's all over," he says, folding his arms across on the counter, and pressing his head against them. "I've lost her." If she was ever mine to begin with it, that is.

Theo resists the urge to smack the top of Draco's bowed head. "Pull yourself together, man!" he exclaims in disgust, before momentarily giving into the urge to smack his fellow Slytherin's head upside down. "You have two options: Option A is for you to get over Granger and shag one of the lovely ladies we have in here tonight." He subtly gestures to the hoards of women dancing to the loud beats of the music on the dance floor. "And Option B is for you to kick McLaggen's arse the old fashioned way to get your woman back."

"Is that all you've got?"

"Personally, I'd go with Option B... I volunteer to take him down with you, Drake. You're my brother. You know I'd do anything for you," says Theo, nodding enthusiastically. It's been ten years but he still hasn't forgiven McLaggen for all the shit he pulled back when they were at school. Fucking prick.

"They're engaged!" yells Draco. As much as he wants to wipe the floor with Cormac, he can't. Because it would hurt Granger, and Draco doesn't want to her, despite her hurting him.

"That shouldn't stop you!" replies Theo unashamedly. He shrugs at that, while briefly conjuring a pleasant image of the beautiful brunette that he sent drinks to, screaming his name in throes of pleasure. He really needs to solve Malfoy's problem, so he can get his own night started. He may be a good looking bloke but there's only so long a chick is going to wait for him. And he really doesn't want to kill his mate for unintentionally cock blocking him.

"Usually, it wouldn't even matter," says Draco sadly. "But there's just another small problem issue at hand, Nott."

Theo looks up. "Yeah?"

"She chose him." Draco's shoulders sag pathetically, and Theo considers beating him up. He sounds like a sad little Hufflepuff instead of the big, bad, scheming Slytherin he's supposed to be. The man is putting their House to a bloody shame with all of this moping. "She wants to be with him."

The mere image of Granger in McLaggen's arms makes Draco want to break something, and Theo quickly reaches for the glass in Draco's hands before he squeezes it to pieces. Those tumblers are expensive, and it always sucks when someone breaks them. It's always an unnecessary, almost unavoidable expense.

"Not a problem." It really is as simple as that. To Theo, it's all black and white: Malfoy wants Granger, but McLaggen has Granger, which means Malfoy has to thrash McLaggen, beating him purple and blue, until he wins Granger's heart.

Draco snorts at that. Of course Nott wouldn't understand the sanctity of marriage and family, and all the love, loyalty and mushy gushiness that comes with it. Now, he may be many things: an arsehole and arrogant fucker, to say the least, but he isn't a bloody home wrecker, no matter what anybody thinks. The mere thought of it sickens him more than the reality of losing Granger.

His mind goes back to the day when she'd broken up with McLaggen, citing not a single reason behind the end of their relationship. She didn't seem too messed up about it, which should have been the first sign that something was ridiculously wrong. Instead, she'd turned to him, and stepped out of her silly sundress, letting it pool around her feet, folding her arms across her chest as she just looked at him.

Her black panties and bra came off next, and his jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock, as his eyes roamed over her beautiful body. Things were clearly changing as his fucking supposedly platonic female friend, pulled him close to her, while grabbing at the tie around his neck, throwing her lips across his, showing him just how much she wanted him.

Bloody hell.

And well, there's no denying what happened next. Or how it continued over the course of the next few weeks, ranging from hookups on her sofa, and in his bed. With her demanding his presence for a quick shag and him running over to her like the whipped little fucker that he was.

Until that fateful day when she showed up at his apartment (for what he assumed to be a quickie but quickly unfolded into something else entirely). She was crying, or rather blubbering about how she was still in love with Cormac, and she desperately wanted to fix things between them. In between her tears, she said she was sorry, and she really hoped that he could forgive her for using him. The bint apologized for letting him get caught up in her drama, while he stood there, in shell shocked silence.

He wasn't in love with her (or maybe he was, he really didn't know), mind you, but he was rather attached, if he'd say so himself. But that was irrelevant. He still wanted her, dammit. Shaking his head, Draco pulls himself together and turns to say something to Theo, who is no longer next to him, but grinding against some woman on the dance floor. He grimaces at the sight of Theo dry humping some poor witch and beckons Finnegan over to pour him his sixth drink. It's either that or asking for a fork to gouge his eyes out. The former sounds more fun than the latter.

"Imma cut ye off after this one," warns Seamus, wagging a finger at Draco, who in turn, rolls his eyes at the Irish bloke. Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid parental concern. Even at school, Seamus had a bit of a paradoxical reputation: the man whore and everyone's dad. (Except now he's dating Lavender Brown and they're everyone's self proclaimed mum and dad)

"I don't get drunk," mumbles Draco, while struggling to keep himself upright on the bar stool.

Seamus takes pity on the other man, and decides to throw the dog a tiny bone, or whatever the saying is. "Hermione's getting her wedding dress refitted tomorrow morning at 10 AM," he says, trying to be as discreet as he can in the loud, upbeat club, where music is blasting from every corner. "Me girl Lavender told me." Now, while the blonde ferret might deny his feelings for Hermione, in front of their friends, none of them are stupid, and all of them know what's up. Which is why Seamus wants to help Malfoy because frankly speaking, no one can stand McLaggen.

They've known since forever. Since Hogwarts, where they all went to school together; where they all essentially grew up together.

However, Hermione hasn't ever known shit about the situation. Brightest girl, me arse, thinks Seamus, shaking his head at that. If only she'd known what the rest them were properly aware of, she wouldn't have ever picked Draco Malfoy, the pathetic love struck sap, to be her no strings attached post McLaggen break up rebound shag. She really should have known better.

"She's four months along, and the wedding's in two weeks," continues Seamus, leaning over the counter to get closer to Malfoy, hoping that no one else in the vicinity overhears him helping the other man sabotage someone else's relationship. "Yer two were doing whatever it's that youse were doing around the time she broke up with McLaggen and then I hate to say this, mate, even if she did pick up with him right after she was done with yer..." he cringes at what he's saying, about Hermione, no less, but it needs to be said. "If she did pick up with him right after she was done with yer, there's a chance the kid could be yers. I'm no doctor but I know enough about the female body to tell ye that maybe it'd make sense to fight for her...because that baby might be yers."

Seamus hopes that it is.

"She's pregnant?!" yells Draco.

Seamus's eyes widen in horror. "I thought ye already knew," he says. It's common knowledge, or so he thinks. Everyone's been talking about it. "How do yer not know?" This is insane.

"Bloody hell, do you really think I'd be siting here, moaning over my loss if I knew there was a chance for me?" throws out Draco as bolts right out of his seat, but not before throwing a handful of money on the counter, to cover the bill for at least fifteen patrons in the vicinity, leaving a smirking Seamus behind. He's done what he needed to do, and Malfoy will take care of the rest.

That dickhead McLaggen better get what's coming to him.

What a delightful thought and Lavender will be pleased too.

/

Which is how Draco finds Hermione in some fancy shmancy bridal boutique in London, with the Weaselette sitting in a corner, sipping away at her flute of champagne. He walks into the store, and makes his way over to the dressing rooms, when he overhears the two women talking.

Granger sounds frustrated. How typical. "The dress won't fit, Ginny!" she's clearly out of breath and close to tears. "I can't zip it up. Oh fuck."

Draco's heart skips a beat when he looks over to see Hermione looking as beautiful as ever in a long white dress. Even with that annoying furrowed brow, and frustrating frown, she's still beautiful, and he can't lose her. He just can't.

Ginny sighs. "Hermione," she says quietly, with caution, as though she doesn't want to upset her already disgruntled friend. "Maybe it's time for you to accept that this dress won't fit you because you're having a baby. Your body is growing, and so is the little one, and of course, that stupid wedding dress won't fit you because you were fitted for it ages ago."

"I know I'm having a baby," whispers Hermione, wrapping her arms around her tiny, barely visible baby bump. "But that doesn't change anything."

"What if it's mine?" shouts Draco, as he storms over to a startled Hermione, his grey eyes flashing with uncontrollable anger. He grabs her hands, so she can't break away from him and forces her to make eye contact with him, as she jumps in slight shock. "How could you do this to me, Granger? How fucking dare you, you traitorous woman?!"

Ginny takes this as her cue to leave the fitting room, stuffing a bottle of free champagne into her handbag as she makes her exit. It's about time these two get their shit together, she thinks, looking forward to this ridiculous wedding being cancelled. Her boyfriend, Harry, is just as upset as she is over this turn of events. None of them want Cormac freaking McLaggen as their brother in law, not in this universe or any other. He's such a pompous rat that even Percy Weasley seems humble in comparison. None of them ever quite understood Hermione's fascination towards the bloke.

He's a total prat.

"Granger, why the fuck would you keep this from me? And no, you can't bullshit your way out of this mess because this is your doing! You don't get to blame me." It's her fucking fault, dammit.

"Of course, I'm not blaming you!" snaps Hermione, pulling away from him, and reaching for her coat. She suddenly wants to leave. "Leave me alone or I'm going to make you regret the day you were born."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies evenly. "We need to talk."

Hermione's face crumbles at this display of whatever the fuck it is. He seems so serious and it's just making her feel a strange sort of sadness and anger because she really doesn't know how she got herself into this terrible position, engaged, pregnant, and unhappy.

"I'm sorry," she says finally. She doesn't know what else she can say; whether there is anything that she can say to make things any better. She didn't really expect him to show up like this, demanding answers or an explanation. But she should have known better. "This isn't about just you or me or Cormac. There's another human being involved now, and we can't play with his life. I just can't-" her eyes are wet with tears, and Draco's heart pounds furiously within his chest. He hates seeing her like this.

"Granger. Hermione. Hermione, you need to listen to me. You have to believe me when I say I want to do the right thing. For all of us. Which is why I need to ask you this-"

"Don't," says Hermione. "Please. Just don't-" She begins to back away from him.

"Whose baby is it?" he asks.

Hermione claps a hand against her mouth, and chokes back a sob. The earnest look on his face is like an arrow to her chest. "I don't know," she confesses. She wishes she had an answer for him but she hasn't had a paternity test, and she won't, because she's scared. This pregnancy has been hard enough on her body, and she isn't on board with the idea of sticking a needle into her baby's amniotic fluid. It's dangerous, and the chances of miscarriage make her knees go weak.

Which is why she's okay with waiting. She's okay with waiting even if it kills her, because she isn't going to risk her son's life. No way. Never.

Her mind goes back to the day Cormac showed up at her office and begged her to take him back. She remembers throwing a shoe at him and telling him to fuck off. Until he told her he that still loved her and wanted to marry her. Reminded her how happy they'd been together.

They'd only broken up because he'd been too scared to take the next step and move in together. But that day, in that office, he was sorry for what he had done and sure about what he had to do next. He'd proceeded to bend down on one knee, and pull a pretty ring out, and in front of her. And she'd accepted.

Which resulted in them having sex on her desk. Something that still makes her shiver in disgust for a million and one reasons. She doesn't known if she can ever forgive herself for what she's done; for hurting herself, Malfoy, and possibly even Cormac. The damage has been done, and there's no going back.

They're all in for a turbulent ride, and a hell lot of pain.

Never should she have given into Cormac, when she was doing what she was doing with Draco. Never should she done something so incredibly stupid. Because she could have been happy with Draco. She could have had a great life with him, maybe.

Draco nods. "Okay." He just stands there solemnly, undefeated.

"Okay?" screams Hermione. "OKAY?"

"What am I supposed to say?" he asks, in confusion.

"I DON'T KNOW." She wants him to continue to be angry because technically they'd still been together or friends with benefits, or whatever, when she effectively ruined things by accepting another man's proposal.

Technically, they weren't even exclusive; they hadn't ever labeled what they were doing (beyond the occasional occasion where Draco referred to Hermione as his girl, in his head). "But you NEED to say something..." she looks torn between wanting his acceptance and needing him to let his fury out of his system.

"Granger, you made your choice by not telling me about this," he pauses in between. "I'm making mine by telling you this: I love you. I forbid you to marry that son of a bitch. I forbid you, god dammit." He folds his arms across his chest and stares at her head on, waiting for her to fight him on this. There's no way in hell he's letting his witch marry another man. No way. Not in this lifetime. "I love you, Granger. I love you."

He's surprised at how easy it is for the words to roll off his lips when he's been denying the truth of this for the longest time. He knows what needs to be said, and it's not like he's ever denied his strong attachment for Hermione Jean Granger. He's just never had the courage to say anything about it.

He pulls her close to his chest, as she reluctantly pushes him away. "Don't do this," he says.

She shakes her head, and pulls away from him, dropping herself onto the armchair that had been vacated by Ginny a mere fifteen minutes ago.

"Granger, you can't do this. You need to pick me, dammit. Choose ME. LOVE ME!"

She finds herself smiling at that despite everything. He's going all Meredith Grey on her, and it's all her fault for making him watch Grey's Anatomy with her. He's always been a drama queen, so it's not surprising her for her to see him going all out in his quest in working the odds in his favor. "What about the baby?" she asks.

"What about it?" he seems genuinely confused at that question.

Hermione remains silent.

"I love you Granger. Which means I also love this baby. I want you to be my family."

"Even if Comrac is his father?" she asks hesitantly.

"That doesn't change anything," he promises. "As long as you swear that that child will have your looks and your brains, I'll be okay with giving him over to McLaggen on weekends. It won't be ideal, but eh-" he shrugs his shoulders. "We've gotta make do with what we have, love."

"Draco, I-"

"For one: say that you won't marry him," he suggests. "Two, agree to marry me."

"I'm not marrying you," she says firmly.

"Why the hell not? I'm much better looking than McLaggen, and even Pothead and the Weasel prefer me over him. If that's not saying something, then I don't know what is." It's true, both Harry and Weasley don't hate Draco as much as they used to back in third year. They buried the damn metaphorical hatchet years ago. They're on good enough terms for all three men to unanimously agree on Cormac McLaggen not being good enough for their beloved Hermione.

"Because you haven't asked." She gives him a pointed look and a wave of realization washes over him.

"Oh." She wants a proper proposal. That's a fair demand.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll wait so you can change out of that." He glares at the poofy wedding dress Hermione is still wearing. "Oh and you need to dump McLaggen and that... that thing needs to go too." He all but sneers at the shiny diamond ring on Hermione's ring finger.

Hermione smiles. "Consider it done," she says. "Oh and Draco, I'm sorry for not giving you a chance."

He waves off her apologies. "You have the rest of our life together to make up for that." He knows more than a few ways that she can fix things between them, and he's looking forward to all of it.

/

When Baby Alexander is born, he arrives with a tuft of fuzzy brown hair (just like his mum's) and there's a happy little smile on his face. He's a beautiful baby, and Hermione cries happy tears when she sees him for the first time, because he's her's. He's her little one.

When his Uncle Ron comes to meet him, he tears up just a little bit. "Blimey, Mione, he looks just like you!" he exclaims, grinning at the blue bundle of joy currently in his best friend's arms.

And Hermione bursts into tears, because, yes, Alex does look her, and he has her chocolatey brown eyes,too. There's no physical indication that he's anyone's son but her's. Which is why she's convinced she's a whore, who doesn't know who the father of her own son is. A DNA test is ordered promptly, and they're waiting on the results (it's supposed to take twenty four hours or more), when Draco bursts into the room, with a Harry Winston box in the palm of his hand.

Ron promptly takes his nephew into his own arms, and hands Hermione a box of tissues just as Draco Malfoy gets down on one knee, and asks his girl to be his wife.

She obviously says yes.

/

And all is well.

/

A/N: I had fun with this little one shot and plan on getting back into the Dramione fandom, fan fic writing business. So send me your mood boards or prompts or fic suggestions, and your girl here will do what needs to be done :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviews mean everything to writers like me, as they're the only form of appreciation that we get.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
